Azure Lotus Bloom
is the hiden technique of the Akiyama Clan and a senjutsu. Through condensation of natural energy, users of this technique are able to bloom azure lotuses anywhere on there body, as well as in a small 1 meter radius around themselves. The lotuses can also be made any size, usually being made so small as to be invisible. The user may even move them from their original location through thought alone. These lotuses in turn can be used as conduits through which the user is able to manipulate larger amounts of natural energy, for more advanced techniques. These flowers are of a special variety, and, like the Shinju, seem to be mainly composed of natural energy. They are also supposedly related to the God Tree than originally thought, with many old texts as well as Toshiro Akiyama in particular referring to the flowers as the "children" of the Shinju. They are visually unusual, due to their deep blue colour. The flowers main function is to absorb natural energy passively from the atmosphere and serve as vessels to carry this energy, so that it may be released by the user to achieve a variety of feats. The released energy has been used for many different purposes such as directly attacking opponents with lapis blasts of varying sizes and shapes, completely composed of natural energy. These can be released as circular shockwaves, beams, or bullets, practically anything to suit the user's needs. In addition, the user is capable of shaping natural energy in the shape of the petals of these plants and manipulating them. Like in most cases, natural energy makes things stiffer and more durable, and in this case the petals are transformed into razor-sharp blades, with high amounts of durability. Furthermore, the petals can also be manipulated into many shapes by the user, such as shields and blades, for attack and defense, respectively. Once the user has gained a refined amount of control over the petals they can even make clones out of the petals, who will have the abilities of the original, as well as being able to reform once they have been hit. By having lotuses absorb natural energy and then transferring them on to an enemy through physical contact, the user is capable of making the flowers release natural energy into the target, forcibly making them undergo the petrifiction process associated with absorbing too much natural energy. The user can lessen the amount of natural energy released and simply knock the target out. By way of contrast, the user is also capable of inducing Sage Mode in the target. The flowers also provide the user with the ability to wield Sage Mode with far fewer risks than normal. For example, the absorption abilities of the blossoms mean that the user no longer needs to remain stationary to collect the energy themselves, instead using the flowers to collect natural energy passively. The flowers directly "inject" the natural energy into the user, a feature which seems to circumvent the "extreme" levels of chakra usually required to use Sage Mode. Despite this there is still a risk of petrification, the onset of which is preceded by the rapid blooming of many lotuses on the victim's body. In addition, the lotuses can be utilised for healing purposes. By having the target consume one of the flowers, their chakra and vitality are restored by using the stored natural energy to rapidly revitalise them. The lotuses also bestow upon their user the extreme sensory perception granted to users of Sage Mode. With this level of sensory perception, the user is capable of predicting the opponents attacks and evading and sensing attacks even if the user cannot see the attack in question. It also better equips the user to fight very fast opponents. This ability can also be used for conventional sensing, albeit with extreme amounts of detail. By sensing a person's chakra it is possible to even sense fluctuations in their chakra, to determine whether or not they are lying. So great is the sensory perception granted by this technique, that they are even able to sense chakra which has been suppressed. The possibilities are endless, with users being able to tell whether or not they are under a genjutsu by sensing their own chakra. It has also been revealed that these flowers are capable of storing the user's chakra and then using it in order to cast a generic genjutsu, often featuring flowers, upon an opponent who has a lotus on their body. This is an extremely powerful genjutsu, as it cannot be broken with most conventional methods. Attempting to dissipate the genjutsu with chakra will not work, as, unless the lotus is removed, the target will simply be placed under the genjutsu again. Severe pain does work against the genjutsu, though the pain must be fairly extreme. The only other alternative is to remove the lotus, which, when the lotus in question has rooted, is very painful and involves the tearing of skin and internal tissue out of the body. A recently shown ability is the use of the flowers as "recievers" in order to create a network of energy. The user can leave a lotus in one location, and have the energy transferred to another lotus, whether it be on the user's own body or on their opponent's. Trivia *The blue lotus represents knowledge and the mastery of the sprit over the senses. Category:Senjutsu